wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jean Barney
thumb|200px|Jean Barney Jean Barney est un acteur, directeur artistique et formateur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française régulière de J. K. Simmons (dont J. Jonah Jameson dans la 1re trilogie Spiderman) ainsi qu'une des voix de Scott Glenn, Geoff Pierson, Stacy Keach, Jeremy Irons, James Remar, Fred Ward, Lance Henriksen, Alan Dale, Ray Wise, Peter Coyote, Nick Nolte, Gabriel Byrne ou encore Christopher Lloyd. Dans l'animation il est notamment la voix de Phaéris dans la série Wakfu, du commandant Rourke dans le film Atlantide, l'empire perdu, celle de Jack-la-morsure dans le film Rango ou encore celle de Doris dans la saga Shrek. Il est également la voix off de nombreuses bandes annonces de films et publicités. Biographie Il est le père de Magali Barney et le grand-père de Simon Koukissa, également acteurs. Carrière Après des études au Conservatoire national supérieur d'art dramatique, il fait ses débuts au théâtre en 1968 dans La Facture de Françoise Dorin au théâtre du Palais-Royal. La même année, il tourne Trois filles vers le soleil. En 1971, il est l'orateur républicain dans Les Mariés de l'an II de Jean-Paul Rappeneau. Michel Boisrond lui offre le rôle de Bernard dans Catherine et Compagnie en 1975 avec Jane Birkin. À la télévision, il a participé à de nombreuses reprises à l'émission Au théâtre ce soir, entre autres dans Il y a longtemps que je t'aime de Jacques Deval avec Claude Jade, La Visite de la vieille dame de Friedrich Dürrenmatt avec Mary Marquet et Mais qu'est-ce qui fait courir les femmes à Madrid ? de Pedro Calderón de la Barca. Un de ses rôles marquants est Henri de Navarre dans le feuilleton Le Roi qui vient du sud de Marcel Camus en 1979. Depuis les années 1980, il a joué dans de nombreux téléfilms dont Mon père avait raison de Sacha Guitry, Zadig ou la Destinée d'après Voltaire, Le Labyrinthe de verre, Porté disparu et Bébé coup de foudre. Théâtre * 1968 : La Facture de Françoise Dorin, mise en scène Jacques Charon, théâtre du Palais-Royal * 1969 : Noces de sang de Federico García Lorca, mise en scène Raymond Rouleau, théâtre des Célestins * 1970 : Hadrien VII de Peter Luke, mise en scène Raymond Rouleau, théâtre de Paris * 1970 : Henri IV de Luigi Pirandello, mise en scène Sacha Pitoëff * 1972-1973 : Mais qu'est-ce qui fait courir les femmes la nuit à Madrid ? d'après Pedro Calderón de la Barca, mise en scène Maurice Ducasse, festival du Marais puis théâtre de l'Athénée * 1973 : Par-dessus bord de Michel Vinaver, mise en scène Roger Planchon, TNP-Villeurbanne * 1973 : L'Honneur des Cipolino de Jean-Jacques Bricaire et Maurice Lasaygues, mise en scène Michel Roux, théâtre Fontaine * 1974 : Et à la fin était le bang de René de Obaldia, mise en scène Pierre Franck, théâtre de l'Atelier * 1975 : L'Éventail de Carlo Goldoni, mise en scène Daniel Ceccaldi, festival du Marais * 1975 : L'Autre Valse de Françoise Dorin, mise en scène Michel Roux, théâtre des Variétés * 1976 : Le Scénario de Jean Anouilh, mise en scène Jean Anouilh et Roland Piétri, théâtre de l'Œuvre * 1976 : L'Autre Valse de Françoise Dorin, mise en scène Michel Roux, théâtre des Variétés * 1977 : Le Scénario de Jean Anouilh, mise en scène Jean Anouilh et Roland Piétri, théâtre des Célestins, tournée Karsenty * 1978 : Mon père avait raison de Sacha Guitry, mise en scène Jean-Laurent Cochet, théâtre Hébertot * 1979 : Zadig ou la Destinée de Voltaire, mise en scène Jean-Louis Barrault, théâtre d'Orsay * 1981 : L'Amour de l'amour de Molière, La Fontaine, Apulée, mise en scène Jean-Louis Barrault, théâtre Renaud-Barrault * 1984 : Rendez-vous dans le square de Michel Bedetti, mise en scène Pierre Vielhescaze, musique originale Karim Kacel, théâtre des Hauts-de-Seine * 1992 : Nina d'André Roussin, mise en scène Bernard Murat, théâtre de la Gaîté-Montparnasse * 1993 : Les Acrobates de Tom Stoppard, mise en scène Jean-François Prévand, théâtre Tristan-Bernard * 2006 : Combats de possédés de Laurent Gaudé, mise en scène Vincent Dussart, La Manufacture de Théâtre de Saint-Quentin * 2010 : Désolé pour la moquette de Bertrand Blier, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre Antoine * 2010 : Le Technicien d'Éric Assous, mise en scène Jean-Luc Moreau, théâtre du Palais-Royal Filmographie Cinéma * 1968 : Trois filles vers le soleil de Roger Fellous : King * 1971 : Les Mariés de l'an II de Jean-Paul Rappeneau : l'orateur républicain * 1972 : Le Tueur de Denys de La Patellière : un jeune inspecteur * 1975 : Catherine et Compagnie de Michel Boisrond : Bernard * 1979 : Le Pull-over rouge de Michel Drach : M. Paolini * 1981 : Pour la peau d'un flic d'Alain Delon : ricaneur * 1982 : Y a-t-il un Français dans la salle ? de Jean-Pierre Mocky : Juan Carlo * 1985 : Trois hommes et un couffin de Coline Serreau : Gérard * 1987 : Cross de Philippe Setbon : le commissaire * 1993 : La Chambre 108 de Daniel Moosmann : le docteur Langlois * 1998 : Vidange de Jean-Pierre Mocky * 2005 : Combien tu m'aimes ? de Bertrand Blier : le garde du corps Télévision * 1973 : Les Écrivains de Robert Guez : Georges Damville * 1975 : Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret (épisode Maigret hésite de Claude Boissol) * 1977 : Minichronique de René Goscinny et Jean-Marie Coldefy (épisode La Croisière) : l'homme de l'agence * 1981 : Pause café : Daniel Doche, professeur de français * 1983 : Quelques hommes de bonne volonté (mini-série TV) réal. François Villiers : Jean Jerphanion * 1983 : Les Nouvelles Brigades du Tigre de Victor Vicas (saison 6, épisode 1 : Les Princes de la nuit) * 1995 : Porté disparu de Jacques Richard : Éric * 1995 : Les Grandes Personnes de Daniel Moosmann : M. Lange * 1996 : La Nouvelle Tribu de Roger Vadim (mini-série) * 2000-2007 : Julie Lescaut : le père de Franck Lanoe / Maître Delbecq * 2000 : H'' (saison 3, épisode 10 : ''Une histoire de service militaire) * 2001 : Un pique-nique chez Osiris de Nina Companeez : le consul * 2002 : Nestor Burma : ? (saison 7, épisode 3) * 2006 : L'Affaire Villemin de Raoul Peck : M. Francis Lafargue * 2008 : Plus belle la vie : Dominique Gautier (saison 4) * 2008 : Julie Lescaut : Maître Delbec (saison 17, épisode 3 : Prédateurs de Jean-Michel Fages) * 2014 : Commissaire Magellan (épisode Régime mortel) * 2015 : Meurtres à Étretat, téléfilm de Laurence Katrian ; Au théâtre ce soir * 1971 : Une histoire de brigands de Jacques Deval, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1971 : Tapage nocturne de Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon, mise en scène Jacques-Henri Duval, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1971 : Romancero de Jacques Deval, mise en scène Raymond Gérôme, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1972 : Un inspecteur vous demande de John Boynton Priestley, mise en scène Jacques Mauclair, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : L'Honneur des Cipolino de Jean-Jacques Bricaire, mise en scène Michel Roux, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : Il y a longtemps que je t'aime de Jacques Deval, mise en scène Raymond Gérôme, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1974 : Le Procès de Mary Dugan de Bayard Veiller, mise en scène André Villiers, réalisation Georges Folgoas, théâtre Marigny * 1975 : La Facture de Françoise Dorin, mise en scène Jacques Charon, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Édouard VII * 1975 : Un homme d'action de William Dinner et William Morum, adaptation Pol Quentin, mise en scène Grégoire Aslan, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Édouard VII * 1979 : Miss Mabel de Robert Cedric Sherriff, mise en scène René Clermont, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1980 : Silence on aime de Michel Lengliney, mise en scène Maurice Risch, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny * 1981 : L'Oiseau de bonheur de Dominique Nohain, mise en scène Jacques Ardouin, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, théâtre Marigny Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|110px|J. K. Simmons [[Fichier:Compilation des répliques cultes de J. Jonah Jameson - Spider-Man|thumb|right|130px|Interprété par J. K. Simmons : doublé par Jean Barney.]] * J. K. Simmons dans (17 films) : ** Spider-Man (2002) : J. Jonah Jameson ** Ladykillers (2004) : Garth Pancake ** Spider-Man 2 (2004) : J. Jonah Jameson ** Thank You for Smoking (2006) : Budd « BR » Rohrabacher ** Spider-Man 3 (2007) : J. Jonah Jameson ** I Love You, Man (2009) : Oswald Klaven ** Les Zintrus (2009) : Skip ** In the Air (2009) : Bob ** The Words (2012) : M. Jansen ** Dark Skies (2013) : Edwin Pollard ** Last Days of Summer (2013) : M. Jervis ** Men, Women and Children (2014) : M. Doss ** Justice League (2017) : le commissaire James Gordon ** Mon ex beau-père et moi (2017) : M. Gallo ** Braqueurs d'élite (2017) : Levin ** The Front Runner (2018) : Bill Dixon ** Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) : J. Jonah Jameson * Scott Glenn dans : ** Off Limits (1988) : le colonel Dexter Armstrong ** À la poursuite d'Octobre rouge (1990) : le commandant Bart Mancuso ** La Vengeance dans la peau (2007) : Ezra Kramere ** Jason Bourne : L'Héritage (2012) : Ezra Kramere * Peter Coyote dans : ** À double tranchant (1985) : Thomas Krasny ** L'Ombre d'un soupçon (1999) : Cullen Chandler ** Docteur Dolittle 4 (2008) : le président Sterling * Jeremy Irons dans : ** Callas Forever (1992) : Larry Kelly ** Casanova (2005) : Pucci ** Un train de nuit pour Lisbonne (2013) : Raimund Gregorius * Lance Henriksen dans : ** Mort ou vif (1995) : Ace Hanlon ** Double Face (1996) : Adrian Cross ** Modigliani (2004) : Randolf Herst * Fred Ward dans : ** The Crow 3: Salvation (2000) : le capitaine des forces de police ** Blindés (2009) : Duncan Ashcroft ** 2 Guns (2013) : l'amiral Tuwey * Jerzy Radziwilowicz dans : ** L'Homme de marbre (1977) : Mateusz Birkut / Maciej Tomczyk ** L'Homme de fer (1981) : Mateusz Birkut / Maciej Tomczyk * Robert Forster dans : ** Avalanche (1978) : Nick Thorne ** Psycho (1998) : Dr. Simon * Nick Nolte dans : ** Grace Quigley (1984) : Seymour Flint ** Extrême préjudice (1987) : le Texas Ranger Jack Benteen * James Remar dans : ** Darkside, les contes de la nuit noire (1990) : Preston ** Délire Express (2008) : le général Bratt * Armand Assante dans : ** 1492 : Christophe Colomb (1992) : Gabriel Sanchez ** American Gangster (2007) : Dominic Cattano * Harry Shearer dans : ** Wayne's World 2 (1993) : Sam Beaugosse ** The Truman Show (1998) : Mike Michaelson * Martin Sheen dans : ** Les Envoûtés (1987) : Cal Janisson ** Judgment in Berlin (1988) : Herbert Jay Stern * Ray Wise dans : ** À toute allure (1994) : Dalton Voss ** Dead End (2003) : Frank Harrington * Powers Boothe dans : ** Mort subite (1995) : Joshua Foss ** Nixon (1995) : Alexander Haig * 1954''Doublage tardif effectué en 1988. : ''Le Raid : le lieutenant Keating (Lee Marvin) * 1972''2e doublage effectué en 2008. : ''Le Parrain : Don Emilio Barzini (Richard Conte) * 1979 : Le Piège : Woody (Keith McDermott) * 1980 : Fame : François Lafete (Steve Inwood) * 1981 : L'Arme à l'œil : David (Christopher Cazenove) * 1982 : Frances : Harry York (Sam Shepard) * 1982 : Gandhi : Muhammad Ali Jinnah (Alyque Padamsee) * 1983 : Le Dernier Testament : Phil Pitkin (Kevin Costner) * 1983 : Dans les bras de l'enfer : le colonel James Cooper (David Carradine) * 1985 : Cluedo : le professeur Violet (Christopher Lloyd) * 1985 : Série noire pour une nuit blanche : le shérif Peterson (Reid Smith) * 1986 : Mosquito Coast : Allie Fox (Harrison Ford) * 1986 : Le Contrat : Paulo Rocca (Paul Shenar) * 1986 : Top Gun : Rick « Jester » Heatherly (Michael Ironside) * 1986 : Comme un chien enragé : Dickie (R. D. Call) * 1986 : Le Camp de l'enfer : Logan (Tom Skerritt) * 1987 : Wall Street : Gordon Gekko (Michael Douglas) * 1987 : Jardin de pierre : le capitaine Homer Thomas (Dean Stockwell) * 1988 : Incident de parcours : Dr. John Wiseman (Stanley Tucci) * 1988 : Une autre femme : Donald (Kenneth Welsh) * 1989 : Vengeance aveugle : Nick Parker (Rutger Hauer) * 1989 : Une journée de fous : Dr. Weitzman (Dennis Boutsikaris) * 1990 : Predator 2 : l'agent Peter Keyes (Gary Busey) * 1990 : Cabal : Aaron Boone (Craig Sheffer) * 1990 : Mister Frost : M. Frost (Jeff Goldblum) * 1991 : Lucky Luke : « Coyote fou » (Fredrick Lopez) * 1992 : Une équipe hors du commun : Ira Lowenstein (David Strathairn) * 1992 : La Loi de la nuit : lui-même (Regis Philbin) * 1993 : Kalahari : John Ricketts (Jack Thompson) * 1994 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 3 : Ellis De Wald (Timothy Carhart) * 1996 : Daylight : Norman Bassett (Barry Newman) * 1998 : À tout jamais, une histoire de Cendrillon : Auguste de Barbarac (Jeroen Krabbe) * 1999 : Oxygen : Clark Hannon (James Naughton) * 2001 : Escrocs : inspecteur Alex Tardio (William Fichtner) * 2001 : Sexe Intentions 2 : Edward Valmont (David McIlwraith) * 2003 : Cody Banks, agent secret : Brinkman (Ian McShane) * 2003 : Paycheck : le procureur général Brown (Peter Friedman) * 2004 : Un crime dans la tête : David Donovan (Jude Ciccolella) * 2004 : Vanity Fair : La Foire aux vanités : M. Osborne (Jim Broadbent) * 2005 : BloodRayne : Kagan (Ben Kingsley) * 2005 : Furtif : Ray (David Andrews) * 2008 : Le Garçon au pyjama rayé : Herr Liszt (Jim Norton) * 2009 : Fast and Furious 4 : Penning (Jack Conley) * 2010 : Brighton Rock : M. Colleoni (Andy Serkis) * 2012 : God Bless America : le patron de Frank (Geoff Pierson) * 2014 : Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Garthan Saal (Peter Serafinowicz) * 2014 : Les Nouveaux Sauvages : Mauricio (Oscar Martínez) * 2015 : Mad Max: Fury Road : le meunier (Richard Carter) * 2016 : The Limehouse Golem : John Kildare (Bill Nighy) * 2017 : War Machine : Ray Canucci (Griffin Dunne) * 2017 : 6 Days : William Stephen Whitelaw (Tim Pigott-Smith) * 2018 : Paul, Apôtre du Christ : Aquila (John Lynch) * 2018 : Kursk : Amiral Gruzinskiy (Peter Simonischek) Films d'animation * 1979 : Le Château de Cagliostro : Goemon Ishikawa XIII (3e doublage) * 1986 : La Revanche des GobotsFiche du film sur Anime News Network.com. : le narrateur * 1992 : Freddie, agent secret : le narrateur / Trilby * 1998 : Fourmiz : ChipDoublé par Dan Aykroyd en version originale. * 1998 : Gunnm : Rasho * 1998 : Excalibur, l'épée magique : Sir LionelDoublé par Gabriel Byrne en version originale. * 2001 : Atlantide, l'empire perdu : le commandant RourkeDoublé par James Garner en version originale. * 2004 : Shrek 2 : Doris * 2007 : Shrek le troisième : Doris * 2007 : Bee Movie : Drôle d'abeille : Bee Larry King * 2010 : Shrek 4, il était une fin : Doris * 2011 : Rango : Jack-la-morsureDoublé par Bill Nighy en version originale. * 2011 : Le Tableau : le peintre de Venise (création de voix) Télévision Téléfilms * 1985 : Prête-moi ta vie : Carlo Ferraro (Fabio Testi) * 1990 : « Il » est revenu : Benjamin « Ben / Haystack » Hanscom (John Ritter) ( ) * 1991 : Détective Philippe Lovecraft : Larry Philip Lovecraft (Fred Ward) * 1991 : Mémoire en fuite : Constantin Demiris (Omar Sharif) * 1996 : Tueur fantôme, l'histoire vraie de Unabomber : Ben Jeffries (Dean Stockwell) * 1996 : Gotti : John Gotti (Armand Assante) * 2001 : Le Courtier du cœur : Donald Simpson (Barry Newman) * 2009 : L'Aventure de Noël : Frank Martin (Ron Lea) * 2011 : Le Combat de ma fille : inspecteur Cavanaugh (Keith MacKechnie) * 2013 : Un secret bien enfoui : Jan Tanner (Robert Atzorn) * 2013 : Partitions amoureuses : Mitch Franklin (Nestor Serrano) * 2014 : Une ombre sur le mariage : Doug Parry (Billy MitchellCrédité au carton de doublage.) * 2015 : Le Mal en elle : Mitchell Wells (Nick Nolte) * 2016 : The Saint : Arnold Valecross (James Remar) Séries télévisées * Stacy Keach dans : ** Mon oncle Charlie (2010) : Tom ** 30 Rock (2012) : lui-même ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013) : Jimmy Brogan ** Ray Donovan (2016) : Marty ** Blacklist (2019) : Robert Vesco (saison 6, épisode 13) ** Blue Bloods (depuis 2019) : le cardinal Kevin Kearns (2e voix) * Alan Dale dans : ** À la Maison-Blanche (2002-2003) : le ministre du Commerce Mitch Bryce ** Newport Beach (2003-2005) : Caleb Nichol ** Once Upon a Time (2011-2017) : Albert Spencer / le roi George ** Dominion (2014-2015) : le général Edward Riesen ** Homeland (2017) : le président Morse * Geoff Pierson dans : ** Monk (2004) : Harry Bolston ** Dexter (2006-2013) : Tom Matthews ** Life (2008-2009) : Charlie Crews ** Castle (2011-2015) : Michael Smith ** Veep (2019) : le général Stattler (saison 7, épisode 3) * Ray Wise dans : ** Riptide (1984) : Les Carter (saison 2, épisode 5) ** Fargo (2017) : Paul Marranbe (2 épisodes) * Gregory Itzin dans : ** The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (1997-2003) : l'avocat Al Daly / Michael Stanfield / l'avocat de Flemings Anderson / l'avocat Mark Grundel / l'avocat Walter Pyne ** Preuve à l'appui (2005) : Andrew Helm * Lance Henriksen dans : ** Into the West (2005) : Daniel Wheeler ** Castle (2010) : Benny Stryker * James Remar dans : ** The Unit : Commando d'élite (2009) : Reec ** State of Affairs (2014-2015) : Syd * Chazz Palminteri dans : ** Modern Family (2010-) : Shorty ** Blue Bloods (2012-2013) : Angelo Gallo * Raymond J. Barry dans : ** Feud (2017) : Hal LeSueur ** You're the Worst (2017) : Burt * 1977-1979 : Chips : le sergent Joseph Getraer (Robert Pine) ( ) * 1983 : La Vengeance aux deux visages : Jason Peebles (Chris Haywood) * 1986-1988 : Mr. Gun : Sledge Hammer (David Rasche« Entretien avec Jean Barney » sur Objectif-cinéma.com) * 1987 : À nous deux, Manhattan : Zachary Amberville (Barry Bostwick) * 1988 / 1993-2001 / 2007 : Des jours et des vies : Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo) * 1988 : Monstres et Merveilles : le narrateur (John Hurt) * 1997-2001 : La Femme Nikita : Paul L. Wolfe (Eugene Robert Glazer) * 2000-2006 : Charmed : Victor Bennett (James Read) * 2000 : Tessa à la pointe de l'épée : le colonel Luis Ramirez Montoya (Valentine Pelka) * 2002 : Scrubs : Sam Dorian (John Ritter) (2 épisodes) * 2004-2005 : LAX : le maire Hortense (Nestor Serrano) * 2006 : Monk : Julian Hodge (Malcolm McDowell) (saison 4, épisode 10) * 2007-2008 : Les Tudors : le cardinal Campeggio (John Kavanagh) * 2007 : What About Brian : Michael Davis (William Devane) * 2008-2010 : En analyse : Paul Weston (Gabriel Byrne) * 2009-2010 : United States of Tara : Frank Caine (Fred Ward) (2 épisodes) * 2010 : Spartacus : Le Sang des gladiateurs : Solonius (Craig Walsh Wrightson) * 2010-2011 : Life Unexpected : M. Bazile (Robin Thomas) * 2010-2017 : Les Feux de l'amour : Colin Atkinson (Tristan Rogers) * depuis 2013 : Mr Selfridge : Frank Edwards (Samuel West) * 2013 : How I Met Your Mother : le révérend Lowell (Edward Herrmann) * 2015 : Continuum : Edouard Kagame, leader de Liber8 (Tony Amendola) (saison 4, épisode 6, ) * 2015-2016 Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Gideon Malick (Powers Boothe) * 2017 : 12 Monkeys : Shaw / le Missionnaire (Christopher Lloyd) (2 épisodes) * depuis 2018 : Mayans M.C. : Devante (Tony Plana) * 2019 : Good Omens : Mort (Brian Cox) (voix, mini-série) * 2019 : Le Nom de la rose : Rémigio de Varragine (Fabrizio Bentivoglio) (mini-série) Séries d'animation * 1981-1982 : Ulysse 31 : Nestor * 1987 : Rahan, fils des âges farouches : Craô le sage * 2000 : Lakmi et Boomy : Narrateur (Épisodes 22 et 32) * 2000 : Argaï, la prophétie : Le père d’Argaï * 2005 : Edgar de la Cambriole : Goémon Ishikawa XIII * 2005 : Yakari : Grand Aigle * 2012 : Wakfu : Phaéris Jeux vidéo * 2001 : Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive : Doc McCoy * 2001 : Soul Reaver 2 : Vorador / Janos Audron / Zephon / Dumah * 2001 : Technomage : En quête de l'éternité : le maire de Steamertown, un conseiller du président du conseil * 2002 : Blood Omen 2 : Vorador / Janos Audron * 2002 : Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven : Don Salieri * 2002 : Neverwinter Nights : Nasher Alagondar / Narrateur * 2003 : Defiance : Vorador * 2006 : Gothic 3 : voix diverses * 2009 : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : lieutenant-général SheperdDoublé par Lance Henriksen en version originale. * 2011 : Rage : le capitaine John Marshall * 2014 : Lords of the Fallen : Antanas * 2015 : Fallout 4 : voix additionnelles * 2012 : Binary Domain : Dr. Yoji Amada * 2017 : StarCraft: Remastered : le judicateur Aldaris * 2017 : La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre de la guerre : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Hérodote * 2019 : Rage 2 : John Marshall Notes et références Liens externes * Jean Barney sur IMDb * Jean Barney sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Jean Barney sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Jean Barney sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Jean Barney (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Jean Barney (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Médias externes * Il était une voix avec Jean Barney sur Dailymotion.com (propos recueillis le 2 mai 2012 par Nathalie Karsenti) * Entretien avec Jean Barney sur Vimeo.com (propos recueillis le 28 juillet 2016 par la Cie Vagabond-Le Magasin PRO) * Entretien avec Jean Barney sur YouTube (propos recueillis le 23 février 2019) Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Directeur artistique français Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Formateur au doublage Catégorie:Incomplet